The 100 Rewrite
by SingleLadiesxoxo
Summary: Basically it's a re-write of the 100. Spoilers ahead if you haven't seen it - although not all of it is spoilers, if that makes sense. Each Chapter is an episode so I've changed things up a little. P.S. It's my first time writing from The 100 fandom, go easy on me please.


_It's been ninety seven years since a nuclear apocalypse killed the world, leaving the planet simmering in radiation, fortunately there were survivors. Twelve nations had operational space stations at the time of the bombs; there is now only the Ark, one station forged from the many. We're told the earth needs another hundred years to be survivable again, four more space locked generations and man can come home and back to the ground._

Clarke's father had said there was a flaw with the Ark's life support and that it was failing. He planned to go public with the news. He was soon arrested for treason. Clarke had promised that she'd warn the people leading to her arrest for treason.

Bellamy had heard that his little sister Octavia was being sent to the ground, due to being the first ever second child on the Ark, the crime got their mother floated when she broke the law. Octavia was his responsibility and he had a chance to go to earth to protect her down there, only if he killed Jaha.

After Clarke and the other delinquents had been led to the drop ship, Bellamy had shot Jaha and had believed he was dead; he then snuck onto the drop ship.

On the drop ship Clarke had looked around at the other delinquents with a small frown. "We're being sent to the ground" her mother's voice said in her head. Her eyes locked with Wells's, her ex-best friend.

"Why are you here?!" She demanded angrily.

"When I heard that prisoners were being sent down, I got myself arrested. I did it for you." Wells said.

" _Prisoners of the Ark, here me now. You've been given a second chance, and as your chancellor it is my hope that you see this as not just a chance for you, but a chance for all of us. Indeed for man-kind itself. We have no idea what is waiting for you down there if the odds are survivable were better we would've sent others, frankly we're sending you because your crimes have made you expendable-"_ Was all that some of the delinquents heard before everyone started yelling at Wells saying his dad was a dick. Clarke silently agreed with them and was about to say something when a guy, a relatively cute guy floated towards her and Wells.

"Check it out; your dad floated me after all." He had said to Wells making Clarke glare at him, she then sighed when two other people went to take off their seat belts.

"Stay put if you wanna live." She demanded.

"You're the traitor who's been in solitary for a year." He said.

"You're the idiot who wasted a month of oxygen on an illegal spacewalk." She said.

"Well it was fun, that's clearly something you don't know about. I'm Finn." He said.

When they reached the ground, they all rushed down the ladder to see if Earth was truly liveable. Bellamy was about to open the door when Clarke walked over to him.

"The air could be toxic." She warned.

"If the air is toxic, we're dead anyway." Bellamy said.

"Bellamy?" A voice asked making everyone glance towards her, even Bellamy himself.

"My god. Look how big you are." Bellamy said with a smile making her hug him tightly, and him returning the hug just as tight.

"What the hell are you wearing?!" Octavia asked making Bellamy glance down at his clothes.

"Clothes?" Bellamy asked.

"No, stupid, a guard's uniform?!" Octavia demanded.

"I borrowed it. I had to get on the drop ship. Someone's gotta keep an eye on you." Bellamy said with a smile, making her smile as well.

"Where's your wrist band?" She asked.

"Do you mind? I haven't seen my brother in a year." Octavia said.

"No one has a brother!"

"That's Octavia Blake, the girl they found hiding under the floor!"

Octavia was ready to pounce on the others, making Bellamy hold her back.

"O. Let's give them something better for them to remember you by." Bellamy said.

"Like what?" Octavia asked.

"Like being the first person on the ground in a hundred years." Bellamy said with a smile, making her smile as well.

The light was blinding as Bellamy opened the door to reveal a beautiful sight that they all had imagined for so long what it would be like to see the sun, the trees, feel the ground under their feet and feel real air for the first time.

"We're back bitches!" She yelled making everyone smile and start to explore their new home. Wells approached Clarke just as she was about to head off.

"Clarke, I'm sorry I got your father arrested-" He said

"My father wasn't arrested, he was executed." Clarke said.

"Please don't hate me…" He said.

"Too late. There's nothing you can do to get me to not hate you." Clarke said before walking away to find Mount Weather.

"Why so serious Princess? It's not like we died in a fiery explosion." Finn said as he walked up to her.

"Try telling that to the two guys who tried to follow your lead." She said making him sigh.

"You don't like being called Princess, do you Princess?" Finn asked making her ignore his comment.

"You see that peak over there?" She asked.

"What about it?" Finn asked.

"They dropped us on the wrong damn mountain." She said, sounding annoyed.

When Clarke headed back to the drop ship to study the map she sighed a little as she could feel someone standing next to her.

"We got problems." Wells said.

"Finally we agree on something." She said with a sigh.

"This is bigger than you hating me. The communications system is dead. I went to the roof, a dozen panels are missing, and the heat fried the wires." Wells said.

"All that matters is that we get to Mount Weather." She said without taking her eyes away from the map.

"Oh hey. Look a map, is there a bar in town? I'll buy you a beer!" Jasper making Wells push him away slightly.

"Hands off of him. He's with us." Murphy said with a smirk making Jasper glance nervously at his Monty – his best friend.

"They're just trying to figure out how to get somewhere on the map. It seems Chancellor here, doesn't like sharing his Princess with us commoners." One of the guys said making Wells glare at Murphy and his crew.

"Sounds like being on the ground isn't good enough for you Chancellor. Do you wanna go back to be with your father on the Ark? Let him tuck you in at night and tell you that everything's gonna be okay?" Bellamy jeered making the rest of the camp laugh, apart from Octavia, Wells and Clarke.

"Let's go and find Mount Weather and save the fight for another day." She said making Wells smile.

"I'd rather not. The privilege can go. Let them do all the hard work." Bellamy said as Murphy tackled Wells to the ground.

"Wells." She said as Wells stood up shakily. Finn jumped down from the roof behind Wells and stood in front of him to delay the fight.

"Kid has one leg, how about you wait until it's a fair fight." Finn said.

"Hey spacewalker, save me next?" Octavia asked making them chuckle.

"So when do we leave?" Finn asked.

"Now. We'll be back tomorrow, with food." Clarke said.

"How are you two going to carry enough food for a hundred?" Wells asked making Finn grab Jasper and Monty.

"Four of us. Do we have your permission to leave now Chancellor?" Finn asked.

"Make that five. I could do with a little fun." She said.

"O. What are you doing?" Bellamy asked.

"Going for a walk?" She asked.

Their walk had started off well until Octavia tripped over a branch backwards and almost fell off the cliff. Jasper picked her up in his arms and started to carry her back to the rest of them when Finn stopped him.

"You guys go on and find Mount Weather, Jasper, get Octavia back to Bellamy before he kills us for almost getting his sister killed." Finn said making Jasper nod.

"O!" He cried when he saw his little sister being carried in by one of the guys.

"I'm okay Bell. Really. If it wasn't for Jasper I wouldn't be here." Octavia said as she kissed Jasper's cheek, making him smile.

"Just doing my job." Jasper said as he walked over to the rest of the group with Clarke making Bellamy give her a look as if to say 'explain yourself'

"What? He's cute." Octavia said.

"He's a criminal." He said.

"Look around, Bell. Everyone is." Octavia said.

"I came here to protect you!" He said.

"You don't need to protect me, I'm not a kid!" Octavia said.

"I did something…something that I'm not proud of and when they come down, they'll kill me for it." He said making her eyes go wide in confusion and fear.

"What…Bell…" Octavia said.

"I can't tell you just yet, but trust me okay?" He asked making her nod.

"Of course." Octavia said.

Clarke was about to head off to catch up with the others when Bellamy pulled her aside.

"Did you want something?" She asked.

"Yeah. Take your wrist band off." Bellamy said.

"Excuse me?! My mother is-" She started before his lips crashed against hers catching her off guard. She was so caught off that she didn't notice Murphy coming up from behind her and grabbing a metal pole and forcing the wrist band off and throwing it into the nearby fire.

Wells caught up with Clarke in an attempt to spend more time with her.

"Clarke! You took your wrist band off?" Wells asked making her glance down at her empty wrist.

"Murphy did it. Something came over me. I was caught off guard." She said with a sigh.

"You know your mom's gonna think you're dead now!" Wells said making her sigh.

"You think I don't know that?! I have to find Jasper and Monty. That's more important right now." She said making him sigh.

"Let me come with you." Wells said.

"Not a chance. These are my friends. They need me right now." She said as she walked off on her way to find her friends.

Clarke ran as fast as she could to catch up with her friends, when she finally made it she arrived just in time to see them all standing by the vine that Finn had found which would take them over to Mount Weather and he was gonna go first, but Monty, finding his courage took it upon himself to do it. Jasper was hesitant, obviously; not wanting his best friend to get hurt as it was such a massive gap, but it just pushed Monty to do it more.

"You can do it Monty." Clarke said making him smile.

"I'll see you on the other side." Monty said making Jasper nod as Monty swung to the other side, but lost his footing once he let go, leaving him hanging onto the cliff. Finn grabbed the vine and was about to swing over to help Monty when he heard a spear being shot across the Cliffside, narrowly avoiding Monty. It was almost a warning signal for them to head back.

"Monty!" Jasper cried.

"We'll get him back Jasper, I promise." Finn said making Jasper nod a little.

"We are not alone." Clarke said.


End file.
